Locker Room Heat
by Tornado-Miasma-chan
Summary: Exactly what the title suggests. AominexReaderxKise LEMON.


**Locker Room Heat**

 **Exactly what the title suggests. AominexReaderxKise LEMON.**

You are not quite sure how you found yourself in this situation. But here you are, feeling rather tipsy after one too many drinks. The only fact as clear as day is that you are straddling Aomine Daiki, with him working his tongue at your shoulder blade. And if that weren't ominous enough, you were leaning to one side, your right hand twirled in yellow and lips locked onto the well chiseled perfection that is Kise Ryouta.

You feel Aomine's grip on your lower back as he pulls you closer against his body, his free hand appreciating the feel of your breast through your school uniform. You moan at his action and he grunts in satisfaction against your skin. You are not sure if his grunts are attributed to your soft core brushing against him intimately or because he finds the fullness of your breast well to his liking.

You can feel Kise's pout against your lips and in the next second he deepens the kiss if that were at all possible, his hand tugging at your hair, pulling them free of their braids. His tongue is urgent as it laps against yours and explores every available corner of your mouth.

Your eyes are clouded with lust and you are hardly aware nor do you care that the three of you are sprawled on the stuffy locker room floor. The rest of the Generation of Miracles had already filed out. You vaguely remember how Momoi had wished Daiki the best before half-skipping out the door, her hand swinging in Akashi's. Better her than you, you think to yourself before you're brought back to reality as Kise pulls free of your lips, a thin string of your mixed saliva connecting you together temporarily. He smiles at you, visibly breathless as he presses a chaste kiss at the side of your face, wiping the edge of your mouth before getting on his knees and crawling to take his place behind you. "No fair, that Aominecchi is the only one who gets to mark you!~" he whispers as he fists your hair, pulling it out of the way so that he may assault you neck with kisses, sucks and alternating bites.

Aomine chuckles to himself as he hooks his fingers at the hem of your blazer and pulls it over your head. He shifts you from his lap onto Kise's and the blond welcomes you with open arms, rolling the shell of your ear between his teeth as he does. The blue-haired male fingers your bra and pulls it away with an almost practiced ease. As your voluptuous mounds spring free, he lunges forwards instantly, assaulting them with both hands, massaging your breasts. His mouth finds its way to your nipple and with a long hard suck he takes it into his mouth before suckling at it expertly. You arch your back and moan at his motion. Aomine Daiki was good at this and you mentally affirm that he really had a boob fetish what with the way he kept smothering himself on the softness and poured his entire attention on working them. Your nipples are pert and erect and somehow seemed to be begging for more abuse to which the tanned male only complies, nipping at it and soothing it with his tongue before pulling back and repeating his ministrations.

You shiver as Kise's hands trail their way down your sides and pulls up your skirt without a moment's delay. His fingers fondle your panties and smirks at how wet you already are. He shifts himself and you so that you are straddling him, feeling the bulge in his pants through the thin fabric of your panties. Biting at your neck Kise grinds you on him, giving you and him much need friction. You hiss into the air, your mouth wide open and drool leaking down the side of your chin. Kise chuckled as he slipped two of his fingers into your mouth, moving them in and out at a languid pace. You suck at his perfect white fingers all too happily, with not quite the same intensity as Aomine is sucking at your nipples. You trail your hand forwards at Aomine's crotch and rub at it, inciting a growl from the fierce tanned mail as he bit down on the sensitive skin of your breast, leaving a pink mark in its wake.

With his free hand Kise pulls down your panties and then release the other hand from your mouth, using the wetness to massage into your pussy, "My my. It seems we didn't need the wetness from your mouth, you're already plenty soaked down here!~"

Hearing that Aomine brings his attention to your dripping pussy, snickering at the sight of Kise's long fingers pushing your walls apart and prodding at your entrance, "Woah, would ya look at that, How lewd." He moved away a little, undoing the button and zipper to his pants, pulling them down far enough for his massive length to spring free. He then, pulls you by the hair and bends you over, "Suck," he says in his low, oh so sexy voice.

You didn't need to be told twice as you take the head of his hard cock into your mouth and begin sucking at it. You feel Kise pushing you off his lap and propping you up on your knees, with your ass raised high into the air, rapidly fingering your attention hungry clitoris. He relieves himself of his pants and positions the head of his massive cock at the entrance to your pussy. In that position he just rubs against you, enjoying the delicious friction before slipping just the head in, "Brace yourself," he muttered warningly. And with that, Kise charged forwards, burying himself hilt deep within your aching pussy, in the process pushing you to take Aomine's cock deeper into your mouth.

The tanned male stares at you as he feels the head of his cock almost at the back of your throat. He leans down and places a strangely tender kiss on your forehead, "You think you can take it all the way in?" he asks, his voice kinder than you'd ever heard it before. Your heart flutters and you only nod, still with the cock in your mouth as Kise simply rocks himself within you. Aomine takes a hold of your hair and eases himself further down your throat. You feel your mouth stretching uncomfortably and you desperately fight off the gag reflex as he finally buries himself fully into your mouth.

There you were, stretched out, filled fully on both ends. Yet you wanted more. Kise reaches forwards and fondles your breasts, "Can I move, (F/N)-chhi?" he asks, his voice raspy at having been holding back while Aomine helped you deep throat him. You nod at the blonde and he starts making shallow thrusts into you, adjusting to your tightness. Simultaneously Aomine started moving too, pulling out from you and back in and repeating the motion, not really forcing you to deep-throat him again.

Slowly you feel both males moving faster, deeper and marginally harder. You are thankful that they were considerate enough to give you time to get used to things but soon enough you were matching their pace, bucking your hips back at Kise violently and slurping at Aomine hungrily.

You felt your entire body tremble violently as you came, screaming around Aomine's throbbing dick, your convulsing pussy milking out Kise's length. The two males cursed in unison, Kise sinking his teeth into the crook of your shoulder as they both came, releasing their seed inside you as opposed to the locker room floor. You slurp down Aomine's load hazily, some of it dribbling down your chin. Aomine pulls his cock free of your mouth with an audible pop and wipes of the trails of cum off your face, offering the remains to be cleaned off by your tongue. You complied, licking off the salty seed as Kise retrieved a towel and cleaned off his load that dribbled between your thighs. He apologizes half-heartedly for cumming inside you and pulls you in for a kiss.

Very soon you stagger out the locker room and homewards, a silly grin on your face, your arms interlocked with Kise and Aomine on either side. And somewhere at the back of your mind you know this won't be the last time the three of you… 'partner'.

 **This was something I desperately needed out of my system. . I'll update my old fics relatively soon.**

 **Review Highly Appreciated.**

 **Thanks for reading. ^^**


End file.
